


Edgy fins and Blue friend

by shiftingfootsteps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BITTIES, Blue - Freeform, Companions, Edgy Sans (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Pet, Red - Freeform, Slice of Life, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), bitties are a handful in size, mermaid, might be specified more, reader - Freeform, vet office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps
Summary: Basi Cally meet an edgy in a bowl and a little blue that  switches owners.Bumpy adoptions left and right. I got a rough plot for all my stories,  so if you wanna see more of a particular one just comment.  I'm just throwing out a few right now I'm feeling like because life drama drives me up the wall into a writing mood. No requests other than among my own stuff though,  I'll already need a while to finish those (still got a bunch of unfinished plots waiting to get attention)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Edgy fins and Blue friend

It was a cloudy day, the fifth of your vacation, when you finally got up and did what you had put off for a long while.  
Ever since they had been released to the public, you've been thinking about getting one, a bitty bones. All those cute little skeletons you saw, made you wonder if you finally found a type of companion you could warm up to. But every time you went to an adoption center, you could never manage to make up your mind to adopt, thinking they were better off somewhere else, with more space, people who were more energetic, nicer and had more to offer (financially e.t.c. ).

Also, there was that thing about their 'reproductive time' you weren't sure how to handle, but you had gotten a lot of information about it and hadn't any kids at your home to.. scar (?) in any ways, so.. maybe you could manage?

Not like you allowed yourself to back out of it this time.  
You went to the local vet because your friend told you there was a Edgy Mermaid bitty that was going to be put down. 

Being a generally solitary person, you cherished your freedom, but you had been awfully lonely lately and this was a good reason to finally get up and give this a chance. 

If the little one didn't choose to stay, you wanted to at least give him more time to find a proper home, since you couldn't stand the idea of one of them being put down. 

Of course you weren't naive enough to believe this didn't happen everywhere at some point. It was common knowledge that bitty bones could end up in bad homes or fall down if they lost their hope and in some cases were put down for being aggressive.

This time however you felt you might be able to help as the bitty was still pretty young and a marine type. You can deal with aquatic creatures. Also, since your last non bitty companion (pet) had passed recently you had a little more space and time as well. 

You were told the bitty didn't want to find a new home and didn't socialize. He made that pretty clear because he tended to bite everyone, so they couldn't find anyone that wanted to keep him. Someone had just left him in front of the vets door in a tied plastic bag with water, so some form of distrust was understandable.  
It's not like you were going to force him either, you just wanted to give him a choice (again, you would be comfortable just giving him a temporally home, so he'd have a little more time to figure out if he could learn to trust again.. which seemed to be a general issue with the more darker bitty types you could..  
relate to).

Entering the vet's Office, Your eyes instantly flit over to the small Fishbowl next to the waiting area with a note on a paper saying "Up for adoption URGENT!!!  
Ask front desk for more information". 

So you walked right up to stand in line. 

Waiting for their turn (either in line or in the waiting area) were people with bitties, fish, cats and dogs, this vet clinic seemed to have specialized somewhat.  
Fortunately most of those waiting were occupied with themselves or looking at the fish in the tank to the right.  
Only two kids were catching your eye, they had moved over to the edgies bowl looking at it curiously. The edgy seemed to have hidden in a small makeshift cave, though. 

Still you were getting anxious, were they here to adopt him as well?  
Your eyes scanned for a potential parent, coming up with nothing at first.  
Great, still one person in the line in front of you. Please hurry, you thought. You didn't want to have gotten here for nothing after your friend practically told you all he knew about the little guy. At least try to meet a potential companion for once in your life you thought to yourself.

Then your eyes caught sight of the woman (that had been 2 in front of you in the line) sitting down.  
She was on the phone talking to someone, not to be bothered to use her inside voice. That was the sort of mom you were expecting for the two kids still occupied with edgies bowl.

Luckily she seemed to be here to pick up another bitty she left to be treated.  
Well… You cringed at the 'luckily' part..

Maybe it wasn't as bad as you assumed? Apparently the potential family was here for a baby blue, those were energetic and could deal with kids right?  
Looking at the two kids you saw they had decided to tap on the bowl of the edgy now.  
You weren't the only one to notice, but since they stopped a moment after, no one said anything. There was a small flash of red in the bowl, that caught your attention as well.  
The kids had reconsidered trying to gawk at it instead.  
When they couldn't both take a peek into the cave at the same time, they started to rough house for the best spot.  
Panicking a little you looked over to the 'potential' mother or anyone else to stop them, but nobody came. 

Seeing them almost knock the bowl over you were just about to get involved, when the door to the back opened and someone seemed to call their family name.  
The kids luckily turned right away running up to the lady, followed by what indeed seemed to be their mother.

Unfortunately you didn't notice you were the first in line now.  
Someone calling you snapped you out of your observations. The man behind you was getting impatient "are you deaf?"  
He snapped his fingers in front of your eyes, you looked at him, slightly agitated.  
"I said move it, slowbrain!"  
"Sir!" The woman on the front desk reprimanded him before you could even say something. The man rolled his eyes, but didn't complain any further.  
Then the lady on the front desk turned to you "Ma'am, I will have to ask you to state your business, please, there are others waiting." Her tone wasn't mad, just a little tired. She seemed to have been slightly preoccupied with the scene at edgies bowl as well, glancing over to the family with a worried and appalled expression. The mother seemed to be discussing sth. with the doctor now. 

Quickly you returned your attention back to the lady on the front desk "Oh, um sorry. I'm here because of the edgy mermaid bitty. Miles sent me." 

Had you mentioned the friend who told you so many things about the edgy and 'encouraged' you to try adopting was working here?

The womans eyes lit up hearing that "Oh yes, 'Y/N', correct?  
He said you were experienced taking care of Marine life. Sorry about edgar (?) By the way.."

You nodded, a tad solemn about your little turtle buddy. 

She noticed and backpedaled "you can wait over at his bowl, I'll sent someone to help you and give you all the info." She seemed to have brightened up a lot after hearing what you came for.  
When you moved over it wasn't without the man behind you elbowing you, when you passed him "Fu**ing, finally. " he snarled.  
You glared back at him for a second but just before the front desk lady could say sth you moved up your hand to stop her and smiled at the man instead. Your best 'say hi to karma when you meet them' smile and passed him. 

His expression had turned into uneasy displeasure for a brief moment and you knew these kinds of people didn't need help to get theirs, they were getting it naturally.  
A dark thought creeping up you immediately brushed away.

Moving over, you hear the mother from earlier "what do you mean you can't fix it. Any pet can be neutered for fu**s sake."  
The woman talking to her held up her hands "Sorry ma'am, but bitties, while being dependent on caretakers, are still sentient beings, surely you have read your caretaker contract upon adoption." You could see the mother bristling, looking down at the box with her bitty, frustrated.  
"But on a happier note, we did discuss this with your bitty and he is willing to take medication that will suppress and help regulate these… undesired… issues."  
She gestured frowning a bit, looking at the mother apologetically and hopeful. 

Diplomatic, you thought, considering the nurses hands were slightly twitching and oriented toward the box holding the bitty.  
Yeah you could feel for her. Having to be nice to such a 'customer' must be hard, especially if you have to release a living being back in their care that can't defend themself against them, being subjugated to their every whim.  
You weren't sure you could have kept yourself from taking back the box if you were in the nurses place.

"Medication? And for how long will I have to pay for that, huh?!"  
Everyone watching the scene could see the moment that sorry excuse for a woman snapped, glancing shortly at the edgies bowl and the box holding her bitty. 

Before the horrified realization could even leave the nurses(?) Face, the mother stomped past you, opening the box with the just as much horrified baby blue, grabbing her bitty and holding him down in the water of the edgies bowl. 

"There!" She seethed "you're going to put the other one down soon, aren't you, I just put mine in here a as well. Problem solved."  
The little bitty in her hand struggled and gurgled in the water, splashing around, helplessly trying to pry even one of her fingers open with his tiny hands. 

For a second your brain just noped out, disbelieving the stupidity and cruelty of the situation, before whirling around.  
Fu** karma, this one time, you'd be the one to... Before you could finish that thought the mother pulled her hand out of the water shrieking profanities, the bitty in her hand sputtering and choking. 

A red tail flung around in front of you and there were drops of red coming from the mother's hand. Praising the courageous soul of the edgy inside your head and internally bowing to the power of instant karma you almost missed the chance to help your hopefully future companion to save his hopefully soon to be new brother.  
Without thinking about consequences you tackled the mother in the ribs, while grabbing for the two bitties she let go that exact same moment.  
You landed on your behind, fortunately the edgy had let go as well, when you grabbed him, so both the bitties were now pressed to your chest.  
The Edgy clawing your skin, rattling, while the Blue was coughing and wheezing, desperately grabbing at your chest, heaving up water.

The nurse was at your side instantly taking the blue and helping him get the water out, glancing over at you and edgy, worriedly.  
Seeing your expression however, she concentrated on blue again, she knew edgy was fine right now. Well, better than blue anyways. 

A sudden grumbling that turned into a shriek of hell brought your attention back to the filth that caused the whole mess. Standing up and grabbing you by the hair to pull you up, you struggle against the mad womans grip, while trying not to crush edgy, even attempting to shield him…  
Weren't you the brave one, today. 

Just as quickly as the woman janked you up, however, you were released again, gently being grabbed by a supportive arm when you stumbled back.  
Opening your eyes you see the guy that helped you, supporting you with one arm, while still holding the mother's wrist in the other. 

She screamed bloody murder and how she would sue them out of business until the guy twisted her wrist in a way that made her fall to her knees from the angle. 

Miles! The guy who subdued the beast, your friend since 6th grade. You stood by yourself again, so he let you go.  
Glancing down at you fondly for a second, then returning his eyes to the woman that threatened calling the police on them, he just smiled.  
"it's fine ma'am," he responded "you will be able to speak to them in a moment  
we already called them for you," he kept smiling, voice chipper. 

Then his demeanor changed and his expression and voice turned dark  
" so you can bloody tell them what kind of restricted housing you would like to go to for violating your duties as caretaker and assault."  
He paused a moment, then continued "of course you will have a chance to tell your side of the story, please do so in detail, so they will have it easier to decide what kind of mental capacities you lack to understand basic proper behaviour. You might want to get help, just my medical opinion."

Nice one, you internally snickered, a grin creeping on your face.  
Your hero, Miles! 

You decided to treat him to a steak for his help and his.. heartfelt choice of words.  
Food always made him happy. 

You were all told to give your statements as soon as the police arrived and in the end they carted miss personality away.  
The kids were picked up by their father who was more than apologetic while trying to soothe his kids who had been taken care of by a police officer. It seemed his new Girlfriend had more flaws than he had been willing to accept, prior to this incident. 

Edgy seemed to have calmed down as well. After the police had left he started coughing. You knew he could be out of the water for a while, Miles had told you a few things.  
Looking up at you, edgy met eyes with you for a second before flinching away.  
When he did, he looked at where he had grabbed you and saw blood from where his phalanges still punctured your skin and instantly pulled them free, panicking.  
Like a slippery fish you had to hold on to him with both hands so he couldn't wiggle free and fall.  
"Calm down." You commanded in a calm, friendly but stern manner. He instantly froze in fear.  
When he looked up to you his eye-lights were small and his skull sweated (?).  
Sighing you continued as calm and friendly as you could "it's okay. Look, I will loosen my grip now and slowly get you back to your bowl and release you back into the water for now. If you promise not to wiggle again."

He stared at you for a moment, then nodded slowly, so you released the pressure a bit.  
Feeling your hands opening he immediately grabbed on to you afraid you would let go completely.  
Still being supported by you properly, he looked up at you Puzzled.  
When you reached the bowl, you stopped for a moment " I am actually here to adopt you today but I will have to speak with some people before, so you still have time to think about this.  
It is an offer not a command but I would like you to go with me and maybe if everything works out also with the little blue.  
I heard a lot about you from miles and seeing how you acted today I think you deserve a chance to find a home. If it's not with me in the end, I don't mind to give you a temporary place till we find a place for you."

With that you released edgy into the water. He stared back at you for a moment, then dashed into his little cave, glaring at you from its safety, before averting his eyes. Not a moment after his eye lights started moving left and right, it was like you could see him think. 

You snorted. Surely he was retreating more because of all the people around, being alone and on display all the time must be scary.  
You wondered how he really was, Miles told you he was a handful and his vocabulary might need a little fine tuning but other than that he still had to open up enough to anyone to tell what he was really like past the biting, swearing and anxiety. 

Less than half an hour later you were the new caretaker of a clingy little baby blue and had been walked through the adoption process for edgy. It was all clear from the vets side so all you had to do was talk to edgy. 

Blue was sleeping in your hood, he had passed out after agreeing to go with you. You had a feeling he simply didn't want to be alone and agreed to come with you to appease everyone.  
Just in case you made an appointment with the vet to check how he feels about it in a few days. 

You had a hard time to commit to this right off the bat, but more because you wanted them to decide for themselves instead of just feeling like they only agreed because of the bad situation. 

Now while blue was easy to convince you braced yourself for edgy. Miles brought you both to an unoccupied office to talk.  
He spoke to edgy who at least poked his skull out of the cave to see where you were going.  
But when time came that you wanted to talk to edgy, he completely hid into his cave. 

You tried everything to make him talk to you, but he gave you the cold shoulder.  
Now it was getting late and you practically were allowed to stay with edgy all afternoon. At least blue had woken up, so you had someone to talk to, but you were worried. Edgy would only have a few days left and seeing how even the sweetest bitties were treated, you hated to think about how he might be treated by another potential caretaker. 

Alas, Miles came to you at the end of his shift and upon his questioning glance you only shook your head.  
Well edgy had made his decision.  
Looking to blue sadly, you stood up, your legs prickling since they had fallen asleep. 

"So it's a no." Miles stated the obvious and put a hand to your shoulder.  
Then he looked at blue "still, some good came from all this today, huh, squirt." He patted blues head with his pointer finger. Blue beamed at that. "YES, I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU AND HUMAN Y/N WERE HERE TODAY, YOU'RE BOTH MY HEROES!" He stated enthusiastically.  
"THOUGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD WAIT FOR THIS EDGY AS LONG. NOT TO BE UNGRATEFUL, BUT ANY ATTEMPTS TO OFFER HIM A HOME OR A THANKS HAVE BEEN UTTERLY IGNORED. AND I DO FEEL BAD ABOUT IMPOSING ON HIM LIKE THAT."

You looked at Miles with a little sad expression, Blue was right "You're right little guy." You said patting him on the head.  
You spoke to Miles who tried to cheer you up, then kneeled down next to the bowl. "Hey little fishy, sorry if we pressured you, I hope you.. hope you'll.. find someone. I..  
I just wanted to say goodbye?"

You waited, watching for a moment but as expected, no reaction.  
Miles shrugged to you and you smiled a sad little smile again.  
Funny, you didn't want to commit to anything, yet it feels like sth in your chest just wants to stay with the edgy that didn't want you. Might just be the guilt of the survivor you supposed. Not much can be done if he didn't want to come and after all maybe he'll find someone better in the few days he had left, you couldn't blame him for being picky after today. 

"Well then"you sighed, standing up and looking to blue. "Suppose we make our way home then. We still have to set you up little friend." Blue hugged your finger you were poking him with and giggled.  
You took your bags and turned to the door when you heard the water splash "wait, dumbass. I haven't even said 'no'"  
That made you stop and you turned around.  
Going back to kneeling in front of the bowl again "so?" You asked.  
Edgy looked to Miles "you promise, this will be okay" he asked.  
Miles grin was wide and he gave edgy a thumbs up.

"Fine" he grumbled.. then looked up at you shortly "'n thanks for saving me earlier I guess." He mumbled.  
"You're welcome. " you grinned bringing your pointer finger up to shake hands "my name is…" but he bit you before you could finish. You yelped back "don't touch me!" He growled.  
"Jus take the bowl and get on with it. It's late. "  
With that he went back into his cave. 

Blue looked at your wound scandalized "THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT YOUR NEW HUMAN EDGY FISH. " he lectured. You just hummed, booping him with your cheek in gratitude and simply took the bowl. 

It was a long day and after taking care of the essentials, you left with two new companions. One who might never want to let you go and one who will take ages to warm up to you (and will probably cost you, in nerves and  
Bandaids).  
For some reason you felt more alive this evening.  
Even passing two guys that seemed to argue about a car accident with their two expensive cars couldn't hold your attention for long. Despite one familiar face growling at you when you passed all your thoughts were spent on the excitement of getting to know your two new companions and enjoying a nice, cozy evening together after they were set up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll manage to do short stories one day.. not yet.  
> Well, hope you enjoy :)  
> Obviously fan story, bitties as well as characters aren't my own but I love to read/ write them.


End file.
